La Puerta
by Kuraudea
Summary: Llega una etapa en la vida que sentimos no estar totalmente satisfechos con nosotros mismos; la monotonía, el trabajo constante, viejas experiencias y la resignación de privarnos de tantas maravillas que ofrece el exterior, nos frustra. Nunca es tarde para abrir una nueva puerta que nos conduzca a lo que siempre deseamos. [Trunks & Mai] [GT] Gracias por leer n.n


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Akira Toriyama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Puerta**

 **Por**

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _«No vuelvas a mirar al pasado; lo que cuenta es el presente, el ahora, la mujer que tengo aquí. Recuerda que no eres ni mejor ni peor... sino simplemente eres tú»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **—De ahora en adelante seamos únicos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al revisar unos documentos en la tranquilidad de su oficina, recordó sin querer aquel viaje espacial que protagonizó en compañía de los dos infantes y el robot parlanchín que aturdía al pronunciar su nombre sin control _«¡Guiru, Guiru, Guiru!»._ No era que se quejara del todo pues dentro de lo que cabe había sido una experiencia más en su vida.

Sin embargo, no fue como de esos viajes de placeres que alguna vez imaginó tener sino todo lo contrario, pues gracias al comportamiento de sus tripulantes fue un verdadero reto ser el responsable de la misión—suspiró—Aún no olvidaba cada contingencia en la que se vio involucrado gracias a ellos.

Por fortuna el _Gran Tour_ había culminado de manera exitosa y el tremendo caos de los _Dragones Negros_ se solucionó como siempre gracias a la ayuda del _Señor Gokú_. Ahora en la Tierra todo era paz y armonía; desde luego que el llevar una vida normal sometió a todos en regresar a sus actividades habituales, y claro, él seguía ahí en el mismo lugar de siempre siendo testigo de cómo los meses, los años, caducaban en un simple suspiró y en una taza de café humeante.

—Demonios—se quejó desde su silla.

De alguna forma le parecía injusto que cada integrante de su familia se diera el tiempo de hacer lo que más les gustaba. Su hermana, por ejemplo, continuaba haciendo compras compulsivas sin medirse; su madre seguía fabricando grandes inventos y qué decir de su padre que no tenía otro oficio que entrenar día y noche. Sin embargo él volvió a la misma jaula de oro: _su oficina._

Fastidiado aventó sus lentes de armazón grueso a la mesa del escritorio y frotó su frente con ciertos signos de fastidio; estaba harto de su monotonía.

—Tengo que hacer algo…—se imploró en un susurro.

Y claro que tenía que hacerlo pues ya no era el mismo joven de hace años. El trabajo lo consumía y lo desmoronaba en trozos al terminar casi muerto el día laboral. Al llegar a su departamento de colores grisáceos que gritaba en ecos la palabra _«Soledad»_ , era solo tomar un baño, cenar alguna comida chatarra que compraba a su paso, ver las noticias nocturnas del ZTV y dormir para al día siguiente estar de vuelta como títere al mando de la imponente compañía de la Capsule Corp.

Por desgracia todo tenía en su contra: la falta de tiempo, el pasar de los 30 años y no mantener una relación estable con ninguna mujer; sólo cosa de una noche y no había un punto con retorno que lo hiciera volver a ellas. Soportar grados máximos de estrés constante lo estaban matando además de un sinfín de responsabilidades que, si cometía alguna mala decisión seguro ocasionaría grandes pérdidas a su empresa. Una que otra noche se daba el lujo de beber un trago en cualquier bar de la Capital en compañía de Goten y Pares; hasta su amigo tenía mejor vida que él.

 _—¡Brindemos!—dijo alegre el hijo de Gokú al sujetar la bebida de colores fluorescentes._

 _De ahí le echó el brazo a la castaña de vestido amarillo. Ésta se sonrojó con ligeros rubores rosas en sus mejillas y tímidamente dijo:_

 _—S-Señor Goten…_

 _—Vamos, nena, ya no es necesario que me digas «Señor Goten» ¿Qué tal si ahora solo me dices bombón, eh? ¿Verdad que suena más lindo?_

 _—¿Y cuál sería la razón de nuestro brindis, «bombón»?—preguntó el trajeado, después sonrió por el calificativo._

 _—Bueno, pues…—pensó un momento su respuesta al rozar su barbilla con la mano—¡Lo tengo!—alzó el dedo índice—Que te parece: "Por abrir nuevas puertas en la vida"_

 _—Eso es muy lindo, Señor Goten—le apoyó la muchacha olvidando por completo la petición que le hizo el joven hace un instante._

 _—¿En verdad te gusta, linda?—rascó su nunca y rió abiertamente—¡Ja,ja,ja! A veces se me ocurren cosas buenas, eh._

 _El de ojos azules se quedó pensando en la propuesta de su amigo, pues sus palabras habían dado justo en el clavo dentro de su espontaneidad._

 _—Claro…—contestó el Brief y elevó su vasito tequilero.—Entonces brindemos por esa causa—dirigió su mirada a la pareja._

 _»¡Salud!—hicieron brindis al estrellar sus vasos._

 _»Eso es…—pensó el muchacho para sí mismo después de beber el trago._

Fue entonces que ante la objeción de muchos firmó un memorándum solicitando unas merecidas vacaciones _«¡Pero no hace un tanto que regresaste del espacio, Trunks!» «¿Qué pasa contigo?»_ cuestionó Bulma creyente de que su hijo solo quería evadir obligaciones laborales. Pero no. No era así. Él anhelaba realizar un nuevo tour, sin niños y/o responsabilidades que lo ataran a no disfrutar de su viaje como deseaba. Solo quería pensar en él, gritar, beber, fumar hasta hartarse, hacer una fogata y mirar las estrellas.

— _Necesito tiempo para mí…—sin más explicaciones fue todo lo que le dijo a su progenitora; al sentirse seguro de sus palabras salió de la oficina para tomar camino a su departamento._

 _—¿P-Pero Trunks…?_

 **...**

Justo cuando organizaba su maleta recordó que si las esferas no hubieran desaparecido de la Tierra, seguro las recolectaría para cumplir algún capricho personal. En ese instante cuando colocó sus manos sobre la cama comprendió la razón por la cual habían desaparecido del mundo. Ahora no quedaba otra cosa más que vivir sin ellas y disfrutar de lo que en verdad el destino tenía preparado para cada individuo sin alteraciones o magia que le manipulara.

Era tal como se lo había dicho a la más pequeña de los Son:

 _«Las esferas desaparecieron por las consecuencias del hombre. De ahora en adelante aprenderemos a vivir sin ellas; eso es nuestro castigo, Pan»_

—Es hora de partir—amarró finalmente en su cuello un retazo de tela azul.

Y el viaje comenzó.

La motocicleta a su máxima velocidad revoloteaba sus cabellos lilas; chamarra de cuero, pantalón y gafas con el lente azulado para cuidar que no cayera en sus ojos alguna piedra o cualquier basura a su paso, le vestían. En su espalda colgaba una mochila de piel, y claro, dentro de ella permanecía un estuche de cápsulas que comprimían cosas indispensables para subsistir por una larga temporada. Como todo un Brief tenía que estar preparado para cualquier percance. Fue ahí que aplicó el lema de su familia _«Antes que fuerza, inteligencia»_ Su faz, mientras tanto, recibía los efectos de la adrenalina en grandes dosis; inevitablemente se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios por su nueva aventura.

 _—¡Aquí vamos, LIBERTAD_!—externó feliz, tan feliz como cuando se escapaba de la oficina por la ventana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mes de viaje se había cumplido para el joven empresario. _«¡Esto es vida!»_ Dormía hasta hartase, comía extraños platillos, nadie le exigía nada y durante su trayecto visitaba diferentes poblados. A su paso hacia capturas con la cámara de cada instante o cosa de su interés pues cuándo regresara a casa incluiría todos sus momentos dentro de un álbum fotográfico.

 **...**

Justo cuando comía un humilde plato de ramel en un puesto montado por una estructura de metal en un poblado del Este. Escuchó de unos motociclistas barbudos y con panzas escuálidas decir que en el _Desierto del Diablo_ se vivían grandes aventuras.

— _Oye Harry, deberíamos de pasar la noche en ese desierto. ¿Qué dices, eh? Además en esa área están ubicadas las ruinas del famoso castillo del emperador loco. Pudiéramos buscar algo de valor por ahí—le dijo un hombre al otro._

 _—Ni que estuviera loco—bebió de su cerveza—He escuchado que dentro de esas ruinas asustan. Supongo que el lugar ya fue saqueado por completo, así que no le veo el chiste —continuó devorando de su platillo sin darle impotancia._

 _—Bah, maldito cobarde—chilló los dientes y escupió el palillo que descansaba en sus labios._

Trunks a distancia mostró cierto interés por la charla de los hombres, pues pensó que era tiempo de buscar una experiencia extrema. Mientras los motociclistas se abastecían de combustible, el joven quien aún estaba bebiendo su cerveza le preguntó al dueño del puesto de ramel sobre el lugar.

—¿Está lejos ese tal desierto?

—¿Eh?¿Se refieres al desierto de la muerte, joven?—parpadeó el de anteojos.

—Así es.

—Está a un par de kilómetros siguiendo este camino—señaló.

—Entiendo.

—¿No me diga que piensa ir?

—Suena interesante—mostró media sonrisa.

—El lugar está muy solo, ronda mucho asaltante y pandilleros por esa zona.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Qué tiene de especial ese castillo?—preguntó Trunks al mayor.

—La gente de los alrededores dicen que hace muchos años era propiedad de un emperador que estaba loco. No sé la razón por la cual se encuentre en ruinas pero entre bocas he escuchado que fue por causa de un gran temblor que ocurrió una noche de Luna llena. Supongo que eso provocó que la estructura cayera.

—Oh, ya veo—asintió el muchacho interesado.

—Por el día es en una atracción turística bastante visitada por viajeros como usted. Sin embargo por la noche se convierte en un lugar muy peligroso.

—¿Qué hay de lo que dijeron esos dos?—señaló con la mirada a los motociclistas—¿En verdad asustan?

—Eso no lo puedo garantizar, joven. Seguro se pude tratar de un rufián o en todo caso es el alma del Emperador que ronda por las ruinas—ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego de algunos segundos se echaron a reír.

—Sí, seguro—dijo Trunks entre risas y bebió de un jalón el último trago de su cerveza. De la cartera sacó un par de billetes y pagó su comida; se levantó—Bueno, me marcho.

—¿Decidirá ir de todas formas a las ruinas del desierto?

—Echaré solo un vistazo—hizo un guiño y montó su motocicleta—Nos vemos, deséeme suerte—cerró su puño y alzó el dedo pulgar como gesto de despedida; arrancó.

Al avanzar un par de kilómetros una sonrisa burlesca se le formó en los labios.

—Conque asustan, eh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin había llegado al famoso castillo y antes de que se escondieran los últimos matices del Sol, el muchacho bajó de la motocicleta y con su cámara en mano realizó algunas capturas del lugar.

—Es fantástico—asintió con asombro mientras se acercaba cada vez más a las ruinas. Si bien todo estaba derribado, solo algunas partes como las escaleras principales de la entrada, una torres, y al parecer algunas cuantas habitaciones, se mantenían de pie aún—Veamos…—se dijo con actitud y saltó una barda no muy alta.

Se filtró a un largo pasillo con numerosas ventanas (una seguida de otra) dio un par de pasos y en eso el ruido de una piedra le alarmó. Se asomó al exterior y, cuanta razón tenía el anciano del ramel, su motocicleta había desaparecido.

—¿P-Pero…?—suspiró resignado, por fortuna traía consigo la mochila y el estuche de cápsulas; en ellas había comprimido más vehículos.

Y siguió el camino.

Algunas paredes estaban humedecidas. Otras en tanto fueron víctimas de la naturaleza al estar cubiertas por enredaderas secas. Entre pasos se escuchaba el ruido del agua circular, probablemente se debía por algún problema de fuga en las tuberías, pues en cada tanto el muchacho tenía que brincar algunos charcos. Algunas gotas se filtraban por las grietas de los techos y caían sobre su pelo _«¡Rayos!»_ Por ello, en el suelo yacían algunas setas, seguro serían de la misma especie de hongos como los gigantes que abundaban en el exterior.

Hasta que de un momento a otro se cuestionó de dónde se originó el ruido de la piedra, pues tal parecía que se la habían lanzado. Entonces dedujo que en efecto había alguien más en el lugar. Ahora en cada paso que diera se mantendría a la expectativa de cualquier extrañes.

Al entrar a otra sección del castillo volteó hacia el techo alto y una enorme tabla que apareció de la nada estaba a punto de caerle encima _«¡¿Eh?!»_ soltó su mochila y por suerte la esquivó rápidamente. Al ponerse de pie su oído captó algunas pasos apresuradas que hacían ecos, avanzó un poco más y con la poca luz que había distinguió a alguien.

—¿Quién está ahí?—alzó la voz y cuando menos pensó su mochila había desaparecido también.

 _»¡¿Qué?!_

—¡Oye, regrésame mi mochila!—sin embargo continuaron lanzándole piedras, tablas y diversos objetos—¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?!

—¡LÁRGATE DE ESTE CASTILLO, MALEANTE!—externó una voz.

—Te juro que vengo en son de paz. Solo regrésame mis cosas y asunto arreglado—contestó el muchacho.

—¡Así dicen todos y solo entran a robarse cosas de _Su Excelencia_!—continuaron de nuevo los ataques.

—¿S-Su Excelencia…?—agitó la cabeza y prosiguió con el tema—Pero que rayos dices ¡SI EL QUE ROBÓ MIS COSAS HAS SIDO TÚ! ¡Debería de darte vergüenza! ¡Seguro también tomaste mi motocicleta!—apretó los puños de coraje.

Entre golpes, patadas y saltos, el joven capitalino superó toda trampa a su paso. Éste corrió hacia su atacante y no duró mucho para atraparle.

—¡Te tengo, maldito!—le jaló de una pierna y le hizo caer. Rápidamente se le echó encima a su presa y forcejearon en el suelo por un rato hasta que Trunks por fin pudo quitarle la pañoleta que cargaba en su rostro.

—¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?!—preguntó furioso.

—¡Suéltame canalla! ¡Seguro quieres abusar de mi! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEE!

Pero técnicamente eso de _«abusar»_ no le había cuadrado muy bien.

—¿C-Cómo dices?—se detuvo. Poco a poco entre la oscuridad distinguió el rostro de una mujer—¿N-No eres hombre?—pero su pregunta había sido demasiado tarde pues justo su mano apretaba con fuerza uno de los pechos de la fémina.

Ésta estaba sonrojada y temblorosa; sin más recursos gritó.

 _—¡AAAAAHHH!_ —se escapó de él al darle un par de golpes y como alma que lleva el diablo se encerró en una de las habitaciones que se mantenían de pie.

—¡Espera, por favor!—fue detrás de ella, tomó la chapa vieja de la puerta con fuerza y sobre ella había manchas de sangre fresca que goteaban—¡Por favor ábreme! ¿Te hice algún daño?

—¡Vete, maldito degenerado! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—E-En verdad lo siento mucho—estaba apenado—Sin tan solo me dejaras en claro que te encuentras bien me sentiría más tranquilo, además necesito de mis cosas para partir.

—¡LAR-GO!

—De acuerdo—frunció el ceño molesto—No me dejas otra opción—amenazó y de un golpe abrió la puerta.

Y la vio.

 _»¿Eh?—parpadeó con sorpresa._

La atacante era una mujer de gabardina roja con logotipo de estrella en su hombro derecho. Su calzado eran botas tipo militar; no era muy joven pues tenía algunos signos de edad en su rostro. Quizás estaba dentro de la misma edad que su madre. Su cabello era de color gris y no muy largo; estaban entreverados algunos mechones negros de su pigmentación original. En su frente estaba amarrado un pañuelo en colores morados y el exceso de éste cubría su nuca.

—¡Vete!—le aventó la mochila con coraje.

—¿E-Estás bien?—preguntó el empresario tras apreciar que la fémina apretaba con ambas manos su abdomen mientras una mancha de sangre se expandía en la tela de la gabardina.

—Eso no te incumbe—frunció el ceño.

Sin embargo temblaba ligeramente ante el dolor que sentía. Su faz era agitada pero no se permitiría flaquear ante el desconocido, aunque por más esfuerzo que hizo en escasos segundos se desmayó.

—¡Oye!—el muchacho fue hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos—¿Me escuchas?¿Estás bien?—le agitaba de los hombros.

 _»¿Estás bien?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una triste vela alumbraba la habitación con su luz amarillenta generando un poco de calor a los individuos. El rastro del salitre dibujaba sonrisas terroríficas y otras formas extrañas en las paredes; la parte de un espejo opaco por el óxido reflejaba la escena con sus protagonistas mientras el colchón por de más deteriorado permanecía en el suelo dándole arrullo a la mujer herida.

Cuando la extraña se desmayó el muchacho oportunamente la llevó al viejo colchón y sin más opciones abrió su gabardina pues la mancha de sangre no cesaba.

 _—No puede ser…—a cómo pudo retiró totalmente la prenda quedando la mujer con el sostén expuesto._

Descomprimió una de sus cápsulas y al disiparse el humo apareció un equipo de primeros auxilios. Limpió la herida con algunas gasas hasta que frenó totalmente la sangre. Cuando el abdomen se vio limpio, el chico descubrió que el sangrado era debido a una gran cortada, tal parecía hecho por un navajazo pero, ¿Y quién se lo habría hecho? Él a lo mucho solo la arrojó al suelo así que parecía imposible que la caída le hubiera provocado tal lesión.

 _—Alguien más lo hizo…—susurró seguro. Por suerte no había tocado un órgano vital._

Cuando terminó de asear cubrió la herida con un polvo enriquecido con antibióticos y hierbas que aceleraba el proceso de la cicatrización. Después la parchó con gasas limpias y colocó cinta en cada punta. Entre sus medicamentos encontró algo que servía para el dolor y con un poco de agua le ayudó a beber las píldoras.

—Eso es…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—O-Ouch…—se quejó al fruncir el ceño pero luego de enfocar la vista divisó su herida curada y vio al muchacho sentado en el suelo observándola.

—Despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó el de ojos azules.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Te desmayaste y no pude dejarte así—respondió—Traías una herida grande en el abdomen.

Ésta con mayor consciencia revisó su cuerpo de nueva cuenta y se percató que ya no tenía rastros de sangre. _«¡E-Es verdad!»_ fue lo que pensó en silencio hasta que de un momento a otro recapacitó que estaba mostrando su sostén.

—¡¿Dónde está mi gabardina?!—se exaltó al saber que un hombre le había visto los pechos.

 _»¡Pero qué atrevido!—mordió su labio inferior._

—Ahí está—señaló hacia la pared, la prenda se sostenía de un clavo.—La tuve que quitar para poder curarte, ¿Esa es tu forma de agradecerme?—preguntó irritado.

—¡¿Y-Y TODO ESTE RATO ME VISTE?!—jaló una sábana y se cubrió inmediatamente.

El muchacho esbozó con fastidio.

—No creas que me causa mucha impresión ver a una mujer desnuda, esto fue más que nada cosa de caridad. Y bien, ¿Quién te hizo eso?—cambió de tema bruscamente.

Apreciando la solidaridad del joven no tuvo otra opción más que contestar a su pregunta.

—F-Fueron unos hombres que entraron una hora antes de que tú llegaras, venían armados—agachó la mirada.

—Y supongo que los quisiste correr bajo el mismo método que utilizaste conmigo, ¿Cierto?

La mujer se sonrojó.

—Este lugar es muy preciado para mí, no lo entenderías.

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo—negó con la cabeza—¿Por qué vivir en un nido de ratas como éste en condiciones tan deplorables?.

—Porque este ha sido siempre mi hogar; _el hogar de Su Excelencia_.

—¿Y dónde está _«Su excelencia»_?—preguntó irónico.

La de cabellos blancos frunció el ceño por su falta de respeto.

—Se nota que no sabes nada. Créelo, nadie es eterno en este mundo, mocoso malcriado y...—se vio interrumpida por el dolor de la herida y sujetó de nueva cuenta su abdomen —Auch…

—Deja de hablar tanto, es mejor que te recuestes—le sugirió—Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es …Mi nombre es Mai.

—Un gusto, Mai—asintió y se levantó—Mi nombre es Trunks.

—M-Mucho gusto.

—En fin...—ideaba un plan—Haré guardia en lo que resta de la noche para que descanses un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Puedo cuidarme sola—aseguró.

— _"Sí, seguro…"_ —lo dijo entre risas mientras observaba por el cristal de la ventana el exterior.

Y la mujer se volvió a sonrojar.

—¿Ya cenaste, Mai?—la pregunta fue inesperada.

—Lo último que cené fue hace tres días y…—su estómago rugió—No desearías saber qué fue exactamente lo que comí…—se escucharon chillidos de roedores en los pasillos.

—Oh…—el joven quedó sin habla tras imaginarse su gran banquete de ratas. Fue así que al descomprimir otra de sus cápsulas apareció una nevera con el logotipo de la _«CC»_ sacó un par de bebidas y le dio un bote a la mujer—Aquí tienes—mientras tanto con una parrilla que funcionaba con sencillas baterías puso algunos trozos de carne a asar.

El olor de la carne al dorarse impregnó el viejo cuarto.

—Huele delicioso—dijo la mayor con las pupilas vidriosas de la emoción porque después de tanta carestía comería algo digno.

Después de retirar la carne de la parrilla, Trunks colocó una cafetera con agua; necesitaba que estuviera hirviendo para preparar unas sopas instantáneas.

—En un momento estará listo—aseguró mientras continuaba con su labor.

Fue así que después de escasos minutos el muchacho Brief ofreció a su acompañante un plato con carne y el vaso de pasta.

—Aquí tienes, Mai.

La nombrada se reincorporó al tomar asiento en el colchón y recibió el plato. Su faz era nostálgica, una lagrimilla frágil como una telaraña se desprendió de sus ojos al apreciar auténtica comida en sus manos. De ahí con cierta alegría dio las gracias _«¡Buen provecho!»_

—Adelante, no es necesario que me esperes —dijo al azul. Pero éste quedó anonadado por la forma tan brusca y desesperada de comer de la mujer.

 _—¡Mmmmmm! ¡Está delicioso!—_ decía con la boca llena y una sonría de felicidad a la vez. Tanto era su disfrute que hasta había olvidado por completo que andaba en brasier.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Uff!—se tiró al colchón la de cabellos cortos—Quedé satisfecha.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora deberías de descansar un poco—el joven le sopló a la vela para quedar en total oscuridad, así no llamarían la atención de cualquier bandido; nuevamente se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada sobre la pared, de ahí cruzó las piernas y brazos; cerró por un momento lo ojos para descansar la vista. Mai, entretanto, se acomodaba para tomar una siesta.

—Tienes que salir de aquí, Mai—dijo entre susurros mientras sus ojos se abrían y se volvían a cerrar—Este lugar es peligroso para ti, ¿qué tal si vuelven esos rufianes?

—Pero esta es mi casa, mi hogar.

—¿Estás ruinas? Ni siquiera sabes cuándo van a vencerse los últimos cimientos. Podría caerte encima un muro o el mismo techo.

—Yo…Yo no tengo a donde ir—se resistía mientras acomodaba la almohada—Es el único lugar que conozco. No tengo amigos, no tengo familia, no tengo a nadie. Solo me queda resignarme a hacerme más vieja y morir aquí.

—¿Por qué te da tanto miedo abrir _La Puerta_ a algo diferente? Nunca es tarde para retomar un rumbo distinto—carraspeó y continuó—No deberías de dejarte vencer por el recuerdo y la melancolía. No sé quién rayos es _Su Excelencia_ pero tú eres tu, una mujer que ocupa salir al mundo, y si él no está…es tiempo que abras _La Puerta_ por ti misma.

—Lo haces ver tan fácil—suspiró acostada, su cuerpo estaba debajo de la sábana apaciguando el frío. Si bien el _Desierto del diablo_ era característico por su clima soleado, en las noches era totalmente lo inverso —Parece que no comprendes, Trunks.

—Claro que comprendo—asintió después de un sentido suspiro—Te juro que comprendo más de lo que tú crees.

—¿E-Entonces por qué estás aquí? Alguien como tú pareciera que lleva una vida perfecta.

—Porque también tuve que abrir _La Puerta_ y salir de mi castillo—le miró—Pero bueno, esa es otra historia…—cambio de tema al no querer dar detalles de su vida —En cuanto salga el Sol saldremos de aquí, tengo una casa-cápsula y nos alojaremos cerca de estas ruinas. Te bañarás, comerás y descansarás un par de días para que te recuperes por completo. Y espero que de a aquí a entonces hayas tomado una decisión ideal para ti. Yo retomaré mi camino pero tú tendrás que decidir si vuelves a estas ruinas o tomas otro rumbo.

La mujer asintió y de forma lenta para no lastimarse acomodó su cuerpo dandole la espalda al chico.

—Buenas noches—dijo él.

—Buenas noches…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La alborada del día siguiente iluminó imponente las ruinas del castillo. El joven y la mujer mayor habían partido en motocicleta tal y como lo habían pactado la noche anterior. Después de haber avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros frenaron.

—Parece que aquí está bien—ambos bajaron del transporte—¿Ves a tu querido castillo?—preguntó el azul mientras revisaba su estuche de cápsulas.

—¿Eh?—la de gabardina roja volteó—S-Sí—asintió.

—Bien, es hora de continuar.

Una casa-cápsula fue instalada de bajo de una enorme seta, había de estos hongos por montones, al menos proporcionaban buena sombra además el hecho de no estar tan visibles ayudaba para no llamar la atención.

—Adelante Mai, puedes pasar—indicó el joven con la mirada.

La invitada siguió los pasos del muchacho y pronto su vista apreció la blancura del hogar.

La estancia con alfombrado y cojines en el piso le dieron la bienvenida a la mujer mientras una televisión plasma de considerables pulgadas estaba empotrada en la pared. Ventanales largos, una recámara, un baño con tina, cocina y cuarto de lavado conformaban el hogar del viajero Brief.

—¿C-Cómo sabes que aquí estaremos a salvo?—preguntó Mai al quitarse el pañuelo de la cabeza.

—Tal vez se ve sencillo pero te garantizo que es seguro. Hay buenos cerrojos en la puertas y también en las ventanas—explicaba al abrir ambas palmas de las manos—Está el sistema de alarma que detecta cualquier movimiento dentro y fuera de la casa; la carcaza está blindada por aquello de las dudas. Creo que comprendes a lo que refiero, ¿no?

—E-Entiendo…

Mai seguía observando el lugar a detalle y no fue hasta que el viajero tomó su cintura sorpresivamente por detrás—Con permiso—y entre palmadas revisaba el cuerpo de la mujer tal y como si él fuese un judicial.

 _—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?_!—se alejó de él nerviosa y se puso roja como tomate; sus facciones estaban tensas.

—Lo que cualquier persona inteligente haría—le lanzó un guiño pues realmente quería rectificar que no tuviera alguna navaja u otra arma entre sus prendas—Como estaremos juntos unos días consideré prudente cerciorarme que todo estuviera en orden. Disculpa si te molesté.—sonrió pícaro.

Ella no contestó, se quedó refunfuñando por su atrevimiento.

—Ahora sígueme, Mai.

—¡S-Sí!—contestó firme como cuando recibía órdenes de _Su Excelencia._

—Este es el baño. En ese cajón—señaló—hay toallas, artículos de limpieza y algunas prendas que puedes tomar para vestirte. Tu ropa la puedes lavar en el cuarto de limpieza—la mujer escuchaba atenta—Te dejo unos instantes para que te duches.

El joven dio media vuelta y Mai lo detuvo al nómbralo.

—¡Oye Trunks…!

—¿Qué sucede?—volteó y miró sobre su hombro al tocar el marco metálico de la puerta.

—G-Gracias—hizo una brusca reverencia.

—Descuida, no agradezcas—esbozó y salió.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras la tina se llenaba de agua tibia, la mujer se desvestía frente al espejo del baño. Al estar solo con ropa interior observó su figura y pese a sus 58 años de edad aún se conservaba en buen estado. Pero qué decir de su cabello que era más blanco que negro además de esas arrugas que adornaban su rostro. Tal vez si no hubiera tenido tantos descuidos aún se mantendrían en mejor estado. Pero como siempre su prioridad se basaba en las palabras de _Su Excelencia_. Si hubiera tenido un poco de valor para abandonarlo, tal vez desde hace años hubiera tenido una vida tranquila e incluso dinero para tener un techo digno donde vivir, vestirse y cuidar de su persona—con las manos restiraba la piel de su cara.

 **...**

La ropa interior cayó al suelo y la mujer entró a la tina llena de burbujas—suspiró—Pues parecía un sueño ese momento de paz. Al salir se enrolló con la toalla y utilizó algunos productos de higiene; tomó una pijama del muchacho que le quedaba enorme pero para pasar el rato estaba más que bien. Peinó su melena y tomó en brazos la ropa sucia para dirigirse al cuarto de lavado.

Entretanto, el televisor de plasma estaba encendido con un vídeo musical de rock a máximo volumen. De la cocina se desprendía un olor exquisito a salmón, sin duda sus tripas rugieron de solo imaginarse el manjar. Pasó por la cocina y el Brief estaba recargado sobre la barra mientras bebía una taza de café y ojeaba una revista de motocicletas. A su vez el pescado se doraba dentro del horno eléctrico y la arrocera estaba programada para que tuviera lista la morisqueta en treinta minutos.

Cuando se percató de la presencia de la mujer volteó.

—Te vino bien el baño, Mai—esbozó una sonrisa—Tu piel luce más blanca.

La de pijama solo frunció el ceño avergonzada.

—¿Dónde está la lavadora?—preguntó tratando de ignorar su comentario.

—Cruzando esa puerta—indicó.

—Gracias.

—¿Oye, Mai?

—¿Sí?—se detuvo.

—¿Quieres un café?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una taza de café humeante se deslizó hasta llegar a las manos de la mujer. Otro plato contaba con una rica variedad de galletas y ambos adultos sentados en bancos altos, disfrutaban del previo aperitivo antes de comer.

Después de darle un sorbo a la bebida, Trunks preguntó:

—¿Cuéntame de _Su Excelencia_? ¿A qué se dedicaba?—curioso por su respuesta recargó los codos sobre la barra, le observaba.

—Él era un tonto—después de tanta tensión la mayor sonrió y Trunks de igual forma porque todo pensaba menos que diría eso.

—Espero que mis empleados no digan esas cosas durante mi ausencia—después del chiste de oficina le dio otro sorbo al café.

— _Su excelencia_ era como un niño huérfano. Con los años comprendí que cada capricho de su parte era solo para llenar su vacío. Yo egresé de una escuela militar y fui asignada a estar a su cuidado…

—¿Eres soldado?—le interrumpió el azul impresionado.

—Sí—asintió a la par que se movió su lacia melena grisácea—O al menos eso era—sonrió melancólica ante el recuerdo.

—Sácame de una duda ¿Él era el empedrador de ese castillo?—se refería a las ruinas.

—Así es. Ese castillo le fue heredado por sus ancestros.

—Entonces estamos hablando de alguien con un poder adquisitivo grande. ¿Y qué pasó?—cuestionó al fruncir el ceño— ¿Por qué tanta carencia? Es decir, era un emperador millonario, tenía un gran castillo y a su disposición estaba su audaz guardaespaldas. No entiendo por qué terminaron así.

—Por su ambición, Trunks. Quería conquistar el mundo, ser el dueño de todo—miraba su reflejo en el líquido oscuro—Cada vez que quería llevar un plan fracasaba; el dinero se acaba, la juventud también. Simplemente enloqueció por unas llamadas _«Esferas del dragón»_

—¡¿Las esferas del dragón?!—carraspeó sorprendido.

—Así es.

—P-Pero las esferas del dragón se hicieron piedra hace más de un año. Técnicamente podría decirse que desaparecieron de este mundo.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?—preguntó curiosa alzando una de su cejas.

—A-Ah, b-bueno—rascó su nuca nervioso—Es que lo leí en un revista de investigación—mintió, no le daría una cátedra de que su madre fue la emprendedora que buscó las místicas esferas. Tampoco le diría que él mismo viajó al espacio estelar para buscarlas y que había visto más veces al propio _Shenlong_ que a su película favorita.

—Ahora entiendo por que nunca las encontramos—cerró su puño.

—Tal fue un castigo de los dioses.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque debemos de aceptar el curso original de la vida, Mai: vivir y morir. En caso de que no nos guste algo hay sinfín de puertas a prueba y error para armar una vida plena—suspiró—Siempre hemos creído que con magia se puede arreglar todo y no necesariamente tiene que ser así. Es decir, el que desea ser fuerte, entrenará. El que quiera éxito seguro estudiará y trabajará para conseguirlo. Y al que no le guste su camino supongo que hará algo al respecto para corregirlo. A veces en cosas tan sencillas no somos capaces de decidir; los años pesan, te resignas, y buscas a cualquier deidad o cosa absurda para que arregle todo en un santiamén cuando nosotros mismo podemos hacerlo.

—Claro…—dijo en un hilo de voz impresionada por sus palabras.

En eso la arrocera sonó interrumpiendo su charla y el pescado casi estaba del color de un carbón.

—Creo que ya debemos comer.

—S-Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un par de días pasaron y la huésped como agradecimiento se encargó de los quehaceres del hogar. Lavó trastes, limpió pisos y se esmeraba lo mejor posible para no sentirse como un estorbo.

—No es necesario que limpies, Mai. No te invité a mi casa para eso sino para que descansaras—dijo el chico acostado entre las almohadas de la sala.

—P-Pero…yo solo quiero buscar la forma de agradecerte—paró de limpiar.

—Mejor ven y siéntate—palmeó el alfombrado indicando que se acercara.

—Bueno…—al principio dudó pero luego de pensarlo por un momento accedió—E-Está bien…—dijo tímida, en eso desabrochó el mandil que colgaba de su cintura, se quitó los guantes de plástico y se sentó a un lado del muchacho.

—¿Alguna película que desees ver?

—Tengo mucho tiempo que no veo películas, Trunks—respondió—Así que creo que es mejor que tu escojas alguna.

—De acuerdo.

Al azar una película comenzó; ésta dio inicio con una pasarela de moda donde hermosas mujeres desfilaban arriba de un largo templete.

—Son hermosas…—susurró la mayor tras ver los estrafalarios vestidos y peinados.

—Todas las mujeres son hermosas.

—Bueno, es que ellas son jóvenes.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con ser mayor?—sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le mostró una fotografía a su compañera—Mira…

—¿Q-Quienes son?

—La rubia es mi abuela, la mujer del medio es mi madre y la más joven es mi hermana.

—Oh, s-son hermosas, muy hermosas.

—¿E importa su edad para ser mujeres lindas?

—Es que yo…—se llenaron de rubores sus mejillas, estaba apenada—Como verás no soy muy femenina con mi atuendo, antes solía maquillarme más y mi cabello era tan largo y negro que…

—Y puede volver a serlo si tú quieres—se levantó.

—¿O-Oye a dónde vas?

—Iré al pueblo más cercano hacer unas compras. Quédate aquí, en un momento regreso—dijo desde el marco de la puerta—Y ah, no vayas a robar mi casa.

—¿Eh?—abrió sus ojos de par en par tras la insinuación, el chico rió pues era claro que sólo bromeaba.

—Te veo en un rato—salió de la casa-cápsula.

 **.**

 **.**

Entre un mundo de setas gigantes el muchacho hizo aparecer su motocicleta y subió en ella. Después de haber avanzado un par de millas frenó en seco resaltando el chillido de las llantas; comprimió su medio de transporte, se impulsó en un brinco y voló por cielos.

—¡Aquí vamos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya vine—entró el azul con bolsas en mano—Compré algunas bebidas y comida.

—Bienvenido a casa, Trunks—le recibió.

La mayor seguía sentada sobre sus piernas viendo el televisor. Fue en eso que una de las bolsas le fue entregada.

—Esto es para ti.

Mai volteó sorprendida, realmente no entendía nada.

—¿P-Para mi…?¿Por qué?

—Eso no importa, anda ve a ducharte—le animó.

 **.**

 **.**

Sobre el excedente del lavado colocó todo lo que había dentro de la bolsa: mascarillas faciales, cosméticos, tinte para el cabello y ropa nueva.

—P-Pero Trunks…—lo nombró con sentimiento pues era más que claro el significado detrás del detalle _«Todas las mujeres son hermosas»_ Regresó la mirada al espejo y sin dudarlo supo que era el tiempo de abrir una nueva _Puerta_ como alguien renovada. No iba a poder con los años pero, al menos tenía ganas de sentirse viva otra vez.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba aplicó una mascarilla verde en su rostro y pintó su cabello regresándole el matiz azabache de antes.

Al pasar los cuarenta minutos que indicaba la caja del tinte, se duchó. Cuando salió se enrolló con la toalla y nuevamente frente al espejo observó su melena negra con una faz nostálgica. Después tocó su rostro con ambas manos y sintió lo terso de su piel. En unos minutos un vestido verde olivo cubrió su cuerpo; éste llegaba debajo del nivel de las rodillas.

Como en los viejos tiempos aplicó en su piel una capa de maquillaje líquido distribuyéndolo con la yema de los dedos. Agregó polvo compacto con la esponja en suaves golpecitos, y levantó sus pestañas con varias capas de rímel. Finalmente, el espejo mostró a una atractiva mujer madura, pues el color en su cabello había regresado, su maquillaje lucía lindo y todo en conjunto le hacía aparentar algunos años más joven.

Como era de esperarse el sentimiento le consumió, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pues al verse de tal manera le hizo recordar a la bella joven que una vez fue. Al no querer dejarse llevar por el llanto que reprimía, agarró valor, suspiró y salió del baño.

El joven esperaba en el alfombrado y cuando la vio quedó maravillado por el cambio total.

—Vaya…— estaba sorprendido —T-Te ves hermosa…—no tenía palabras exactas para describirla.

—G-Gracias…—se sonrojó por el halago, Sin embargo éste no la dejaba de ver—Ya no me mires tanto, Trunks…—agachó la mirada.

—Ah, l-lo siento—cambio de tema—será mejor que comamos algo.

 **.**

 **.**

El día transcurrió amenamente y fue en la noche que ambos acostados entre los cojines miraban el final de la película que dejaron pendiente. Cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla Trunks apagó el televisor y le pasó una frazada a la mujer. Tal parecía que tenía todas intensiones de dormir esa noche en la sala. Entretanto, la Luna plateada se asomaba por la ventana y poco a poco iluminaba entre las penumbras.

Cada uno de ellos se acurrucaba tomando distancia; ella volteó su cuerpo hacia él y el joven permanecía boca arriba, observaba el techo.

—Pasado mañana tengo que partir, ¿Ya tienes pensado a dónde quieres que te lleve?

—Tengo que encontrar un trabajo—suspiró—Seguro el pueblo es una buena opción.

—Entre mis cosas traigo otra casa-cápsula de sobra. Es un poco chica pero seguro te servirá.

—Gr-Gracias…—le miró—¿Trunks…?

—¿Sí?—volteó a verla.

—Esa noche en las ruinas cuando dijiste que tu vida no era tan perfecta ¿qué tratabas de decir?.

—Odio mi vida, Mai. La monotonía, el trabajo, el que nunca hago lo que deseo—esbozó—Tal vez pienses que soy una persona importante pero en serio, a veces creo que soy un fracasado. Siempre ocupado, solo con mi soledad, con amores de a rato y un ritmo de vida por demás inestable. Y lo peor es que todo mundo me exige por todos lados. Por ello estoy aquí, para buscar otras puertas que me reencuentren conmigo mismo.

—Si de algo te sirve yo creo que eres una gran persona, Trunks. Parece como si te hubieran mandado a buscarme. Al menos gracias a ti abro una nueva puerta al cambio; a la vida del mundo exterior que ignoraba por estar siempre a disposición de _Su Excelencia_. Por lo menos ahora obtuve otra nueva oportunidad, creo que nunca es tarde después de todo, ¿no? Y si yo tengo otra percepción, ¿Por qué tú no?

—¿Sabes algo?—sonrió.

—Dime.

—Creo que finalmente tenemos una cosa en común—regresó la mirada al techo—tú estabas aferrada a ese maldito castillo y yo a mi empresa. Por ello me alegra que estamos aquí.

—He hecho muchas cosas estúpidas, Trunks.

—No te creo—esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡No, no, no! En verdad lo digo en serio.

—Descuida, yo también he hecho bastantes tonterías y ridiculeces.—volteó su cuerpo boca abajo y se sostuvo con los codos—Cuéntame algo bochornoso y yo también lo haré.

—Esta bien, esta bien— se sentó para contar su anécdota —En una ocasión en compañía de _Su Excelencia y Shu_ , íbamos en una avioneta y…

—¿Aja…?

—Se le acabó el combustible y nos estrellamos contra el suelo …

—¿Y...?

—¡Sobrevivimos!—indicó orgullosa—Siempre sobrevivimos a un infinidad de contingencias: explosiones, ataques de bestias y a muchas cosas más .

Trunks se carcajeó y a ella se le formó una sonrisa en los labios.

—No sé por que ustedes me dan la impresión que fueron un trio como los tres chiflados—dijo entre risas.

—A-Algo así…Ahora sigues tu, ¿Cuál ha sido tu mayor estupidez?

—Mi padre nunca lo supo porque seguro me mataría pero, en una ocasión tuve que vestirme de mujer para ayudar a unos amigos.

La mujer quedó perpleja.

—¿D-De mujer?

—Sí…

Y después de unos segundos de silencio estallaron en risión _«¡ja,ja,ja!»_

—¿Y eras guapa, Trunks?

—Por su puesto—contestó seguro de ello—Tenía el cabello negro como tú— agitó bruscamente con la mano los lacios de la mujer.

—¡Oye, detente!—le golpeó con el cojín en su defensa.

Él le jaló del brazo y la hizo caer contra el suelo quedando boca arriba; no paraba de reír. Al instante llegó el muchacho. había un margen de separación entre rostro y rostro.

El joven rió a su par y cuando el frenesí cesó, se miraron a los ojos por un instante.

—¿Oye, Mai…?

—¿Q-Qué sucede?

—¿Te gustaría integrar otra estupidez a tu lista?

—Creo que siempre habrá campo para una más…

—Tienes razón, pienso en lo mismo…— y la besó.

La mujer parpadeaba con exageración sin poder creer lo que él hacía pero, poco a poco contribuyó y se entregó al beso.

Cuando sus labios se separaron frotaron tiernamente sus rostros.

—Acompañé—susurró mirándole fijamente—VIVAMOS, viajemos por el mundo. Busquemos la puerta que más nos convenga—le robó otro beso— No vuelvas a mirar al pasado; lo que cuenta es el presente, el ahora, la mujer que tengo aquí. Recuerda que no eres ni mejor ni peor que nadie... sino simplemente eres tú. De ahora en adelante seamos nosotros los que decidamos que _Puerta_ abrir y cerrar en nuestra vida. Y que lo demás no nos importe. Seamos únicos.

—Trunks…

.

.

.

.

.

La nueva Mai estaba frente a las ruinas del castillo, se despedía de _Su Excelencia._

—Deséeme suerte, mi señor Pilaf…—hizo una reverencia. Y al darle la espalda a los escombros cerró ese trecho del pasado y subió a la motocicleta aferrándose a la espalda del Brief.

Él mientras tanto subió el cierre de su chamarra de piel y se colocó los lentes para el Sol, volteó hacia atrás con su nueva compañera de viaje y preguntó:

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

Y al arrancar se formó un nuevo camino para el empresario _Trunks Brief;_ cerró _La Puerta_ de su anticuada vida dentro de la corporación cápsula y abrió otra que le conduciría a una nueva etapa de emociones y aventuras compartidas. Mientras tanto la moto desaparecía ante el imponente Sol que parecía ser parte de los asfaltos.

 _»Seamos únicos._

Y lo seremos siempre al abrir _La Puerta_ que nos conduzca a la felicidad.

 **FIN.**

 _Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse a leer n.n_ _Espero en verdad que les haya sido grato este OS. De unos días para acá me pareció interesante crear una versión de Trunks & Mai del GT . Y bueno, pese a que esa algo muy sencillo lo disfrute mucho. _

_Nos vemos pronto_

 ** _Besos y Cariños:_**

 ** _Kuraudea_**


End file.
